Tussanus Postea
by Force Rouge
Summary: Pour l'amour, pour la vie, par le sang qui les lie, par la marque qui les unis, deux hommes remontent le temps afin de changer les choses. Et le monde peut trembler! Car pour eux, la fin justifie les moyens.
1. Chapter 1

Tussanus Postea _ By Force Rouge. Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J. K. Rowling, cette histoire m'appartient.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

«Mr Potter, Mr Potter, un instant s'il vous plait!»

«Mr Potter, est-ce vrai que vous avez servi en tant qu'espion auprès de Voldemort?»

«Mr Potter, une question pour Sorcière Magazine, confirmez-vous la rumeur d'une Mme Potter?»

«Avez-vous tué Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom?»

«N'êtes vous pas inquiet à propos du procès Malfoy qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine?»

«Il semblerait que vous soyez brouillés avec les Weasley, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus?»

Harry soupira, fendant la foule de journalistes sans répondre. Les rapaces cherchaient un scoop, quelque chose pour nourrir leurs lecteurs, pour faire monter les chiffres de vente de leurs magazines, ils rêvaient d'une prime ou d'un prix pour avoir déniché L'information capitale. Mais il ne voulait plus que l'on se fasse de l'argent sur sa vie. Surtout privée, pensa-t-il avec agacement quand deux sorcières lui mirent leurs plumes à papotte sous le nez en demandant s'il était célibataire.

D'un geste ferme, il les écarta, posa le pied sur l'estrade que Miss Greengrass avait conjuré pour lui et s'installa sur une chaise, derrière une petite table, face à la foule. La jeune sorcière qui lui servait d'assistante remuait nerveusement sur sa droite, remontant ses larges lunettes, alors qu'à sa gauche, Draco Malfoy et Tussanus Postea lui adressaient des regards encourageants.

Tout allait se jouer en quelques minutes, et il n'en revenait pas d'être si calme. Tout le stress qu'il attendait avait disparu, remplacé par une implacable certitude. Il faisait ce qui était juste pour lui et sa famille. Et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

«Bonjour à tous, et merci de vous être déplacés. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la semaine prochaine va se dérouler en huit-clos le procès de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, et qu'il sera suivi d'une multitude d'autres afin de juger les mangemorts ayant participé aux exactions commises par Voldemort -les journalistes frissonnèrent-. Je n'ai que peu de temps à vous accorder et je ne souhaite pas répondre à de futiles questions concernant ma vie privée, aussi vous ne m'en voudrez pas de couper court à l'éternelle foire à empoigne et de dire exactement ce que je veux dire.»

Harry Potter regarda chacun des sorciers présents, les transperçant de son regard vert que d'affreuses lunettes ne venaient plus gâcher, leur donnant l'impression d'être insignifiants. Le silence avait succédé à l'habituel brouhaha, tout le monde étant suspendu aux lèvres du Survivant.

Il attendit un moment, jetant un coup d'œil à Tom, qui baissa imperceptiblement la tête, lui donnant le signal.

Ça allait être la curée.

«Pour commencer, sachez que j'ai infiltré il y a trois ans les mangemorts, sous une identité d'emprunt, avec l'aide de Draco Malfoy ici présent. Je n'étais pas en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, qui a eu une moindre part dans les évènements que ce que ses membres veulent bien admettre, mais pour moi-même. On pourrait même dire que j'avais de mon plein gré rejoint les forces du mal. J'y ai commis des actes atroces, que je pourrais bien entendu faire passer comme nécessaires pour ma couverture -ce qui ne sera pas le cas- mais aussi trouver des choses bien plus précieuses que tout ce que j'avais pu espérer. J'accueillerais donc avec humilité mon procès pour meurtres avec préméditation et association de malfaiteurs, tout comme le Professeur Snape et le couple Malfoy, à titre posthume.»

Il coupa court à toute agitation à l'annonce de son procès en enchaînant rapidement.

«Toutefois, l'actuel système politique et judiciaire sorcier étant corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, je ne doute pas que ces procès ne seront que des farces destinées à calmer l'esprit de vengeance du peuple et à se débarrasser de toutes preuves concernant des faits dérangeants pour les politiciens en place. Par ma qualité de Survivant, je peux sans m'avancer me prédire une relaxe immédiate, voire un Ordre de Merlin première classe, alors que des hommes et des femmes ayant depuis de nombreuses années tout fait pour endiguer l'appétit de Lord Voldemort seront jugés coupables et enfermés à perpétuité à Azkaban, par manque de témoins, de volonté des avocats et d'objectivité des juges. Oui, je parle ici en effet de Severus Snape, qui espionnait depuis plus de vingt ans pour le compte du défunt Professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que des Malfoy qui ont tout fait pour empêcher certaines attaques d'être lancées. Et aujourd'hui, vous vous apprêtez, vous, le peuple tout juste libéré du joug de la terreur, à trainer dans la boue des familles entières, à salir leurs noms par pure vengeance, sans rien avoir appris des quarante dernières années. Pour votre petite satisfaction, des enfants seront pointés du doigt, rejetés par leurs camarades, séparés de leurs parents, des familles illustres disparaîtront, faute de descendants libres. Aujourd'hui, je parle au nom de tous les enfants dont les parents sont en prison ou morts, parce qu'ils ont un jour fait un choix dicté par leur éducation, leur famille, par l'envie de pouvoir ou tout simplement par peur, et qui ne savent même pas de quoi demain sera fait. Je ne demande pas de relaxe, je demande des procès justes. Tout cela, je le demande parce qu'il est hors de question qu'un autre Tom Riddle ne voit le jour par votre faute.»

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, les yeux brillants, pour boire une gorgée d'eau, observant les réactions de la foule face à lui. Il voulait tellement qu'ils comprennent tous que la haine n'engendrait que la haine, et qu'il était temps de stopper cette spirale infernale. Ce n'était plus la peine de s'acharner sur les rares survivants des fidèles de Voldemort, ils avaient compris la leçon, dans le sang et la mort, ils avaient déjà été bien assez punis.

Théodore Nott avait été assez puni en perdant sa femme Daphnée et leur fille d'un an. Pansy avait suffisamment souffert de la mort de ses sœurs, Millicent était portée disparue, Adrian avait laissé derrière lui une mère désespérée et des jumeaux orphelins... La liste était longue, pour ces pseudos mangemorts dont la seule erreur avait été de naître.

Mais en scrutant les visages, il n'y vît qu'incompréhension, incrédulité, refus d'y croire, d'y penser. Qui était-il pour croire que sa parole aurait une valeur? Ce combat était perdu d'avance.

Se forçant à continuer, il pensa à sa décision. Plus il avançait dans ce discours qui lui semblait vide de sens, dans cette plaidoirie qui resterait lettre morte, plus il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

«[...] Je finirais donc ce discours par quelques annonces qui vous paraîtront sans doute plus intéressantes, ce qui n'est pas pour me réjouir vu leur sujet. Moi, Harry James Potter, j'affirme avoir tué Voldemort, de mes mains, avec la collaboration des trois personnes présentes à cette table, Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Tussanus Postea, ainsi que de nombreuses autres qui ne sont malheureusement plus de ce monde. J'aurais accepté avec plaisir une peine d'emprisonnement pour ce meurtre, mais j'y ai été poussé par vous, j'ai été forcé de devenir un assassin pour que les sorciers d'Angleterre aient la conscience tranquille, l'on m'a même donné l'autorisation de tuer. Enfin, j'annonce pour clore cette séance, que vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi car je m'en vais. Je refuse de rester plus longtemps le symbole de cette nation qui s'est repliée sur elle-même et a oublié d'évoluer. Adieu.»

Sur ces paroles, Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, agrippa la table et transplana en entrainant avec lui ses trois compagnons.

* * *

Okay, donc voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire. La longueur des chapitres sera plus importante que celle de ce prologue, ne vous inquiétez pas! Si vous voulez en savoir plus et lire les prochains chapitres, laissez moi une review ;) Pour savoir si cela vaut le coup de continuer! Oh, et si vous croyez voir un Harry OOC, sachez qu'il aura de bonnes raisons de l'être...  
Pour savoir, par contre, trouvez vous ce discours juste ou injuste?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à son auteur, l'histoire içi présente appartient à Force Rouge.

Note: Merçi aux trois lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review ;) Ca fait toujours plaisir! Et merçi à ceux qui ont (déja Oo) mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alert! Enfin, merçi tout simplement à vous qui lisez, mes chers...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1. Au revoir et Bonjour.

Ils atterrirent en douceur sur le pas de porte, 13 Square Grimmaud, et pénétrèrent en vitesse dans la maison, où les attendaient Kreattur, qui s'inclina devant chacun d'eux à tour de rôle, répétant des «Maitre Harry», «Maitre Tom», «Maitre Draco», «Maitresse Astoria». Ils le saluèrent avant d'aller s'installer dans le petit salon, où de nombreuses personnes les attendaient. Les anciens Mangemorts. Tous arboraient des regards durs, dont la vie semblait absente, et tous étaient réunis dans le plus grand secret. Harry ne connaissait même pas le nom de chacun, alors qu'ils avaient tous confiance en lui, et il était fier de cette confiance. Il la mériterait.

«Maintenant que les adieux officiels ont été présentés, je viens vous dire au revoir.»

Ces quelques mots suffirent à plonger l'assemblée en émoi. Même si tout était prévu depuis de nombreuses semaines, il y avait une différence entre la théorie et la pratique.

Un par un, les hommes et femmes s'agenouillèrent, faisant serment de ne jamais dévoiler la vérité, que ce soit par la force brute ou sournoise, par potion ou sortilège, inconsciemment ou intentionnellement. Quand le serment eu fait effet, ils se relevèrent tous un à un, venant faire l'accolade à Harry et Tom, leur chuchotant quelques mots.

Astoria et Draco furent les derniers à s'avancer, tenant dans leurs bras leur fils Scorpius, et le présentèrent à Tom.

Celui-ci les regarda sans comprendre, puis l'horreur se peignit sur son beau visage quand il finit par s'apercevoir de ce qu'ils voulaient.

«Non!

- Tom, il le faut!

- Il est hors de question que je prive cet enfant de ses parents!

- Quels parents?! Un père dont les mains sont tachées de sang et dont le nom est haï par tous, et une mère qui ne peut plus aimer?

- Oui! Tout plutôt qu'être orphelin!»

Harry prit le jeune homme brun dans ses bras, une démonstration rare de son affection, et lui fit entendre raison.

«Il ne sera pas orphelin là où nous allons.

- Qui te dit qu'ils accepteront?

- Ils accepteront. Les Malfoys sont loyaux entre eux, et ils le reconnaitront comme l'un des leurs. Et nous serons là pour lui.

- Ce ne sera tout de même pas pareil...

- Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.»

Tom plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de l'homme qu'il aimait, cherchant à y croire, et ne trouva que sincérité. Crispant ses poings, il jura en Fourchelangue avant de prendre délicatement le bébé dans ses bras. Une petite chose qui signifiait tellement, pour eux tous. C'était la bonne décision, mais cela n'empêchait pas la douleur d'être là.

Astoria et Draco reculèrent, les yeux embués, avant de rejoindre la foule anonyme qui commençait à fredonner en rythme.

Harry enveloppa de sa longue cape son corps et celui de son amant, près pour partir, et jeta un dernier regard à tous ces gens qui avaient soufferts avec lui.

«Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.»

Et, dans un flash de lumière verte, tous les trois disparurent, entraînant la mort des habitants de la maison.

Walburga Black fut réveillée par un grand fracas venant du rez de chaussée, et sortit de sa chambre en quatrième vitesse, les cheveux ébouriffés, la baguette sortie. Qui pouvait bien apparaître à une heure pareille? Surement pas des personnes bien intentionnées.

Elle pénétra dans le petit salon, pour rester ébahie devant le spectacle que celui-çi offrait; tous les meubles avaient fondus sous l'effet d'une chaleur intense, avant de geler, dans des positions tordues, le sol et les murs étaient criblés de minuscules projectiles verts, et deux, non, trois personnes se tenaient au centre des dégâts. Elle les dévisagea, avant de hurler « TOI! » et de lancer un sort sur Harry.

D'une main, il bloqua l'attaque, tenant Tom de l'autre, et montra son bras dénudé, orné d'une Marque des Ténèbres.

« Je ne suis pas James Potter! »

La vieille femme regarda la marque avec ébahissement, avant de baisser légèrement sa baguette.

« Par Merlin, qui êtes vous?! Comment êtes-vous entrés? »

Tom bougea un peu pour regarder dans les yeux la mère de Sirius, et demanda d'une voix pressante et froide.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, Walburga? Après toutes ses années d'école passées ensemble, cela me déçoit.

- Tom? Tom Riddle! Mais, le Lord est.. enfin...

- Voldemort ne me ressemble guère en effet. Je suis l'ancien Tom, celui qui n'a pas livré son âme aux ténèbres. Ou plutôt qui l'a retrouvé. Chuchota-t-il en regardant Harry.

- Comment est-ce possible? »

Harry reprit les choses en main, resserrant sa prise sur le jeune homme et jetant un coup d'œil au bébé qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

« Nous allons répondre à vos questions. Mais pas tout de suite, nous sommes extrêmement fatigués et aimerions pouvoir nous reposer un peu auparavant. Je vous fait un serment sorcier qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. »

Walburga reprit contenance, se rendant compte des traits tirés de ses hôtes, et se rappela les manières qui convenaient à son rang. Elle accepta le serment sorcier avec soulagement, et conduisit les jeunes gens à l'étage, dans la chambre de son fils renégat. Une conversation s'imposait, mais il était minuit et demi, et cela attendrait le matin et une bonne tasse de café. Les laissant s'installer, elle demanda à un elfe de maison de surveiller la porte et de la prévenir si les 'invités' avaient un comportement étrange ou menaçant.

Ils n'en eurent pas. Les deux hommes s'écrasèrent avec soulagement dans le lit ayant autrefois appartenu à Sirius, et s'endormirent aussitôt, serrant entre eux le petit Scorpius. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui les réveilla vers cinq heures du matin, vagissant. Tom se leva précautionneusement en le berçant, essayant de laisser dormir Harry plus longtemps, mais c'était trop tard. L'homme s'étira et sourit à son amant avant de claquer des mains, faisant apparaître un elfe de maison devant lui.

« Kreattur pour vous servir, messieurs, que puis-je pour vous? »

Harry considéra un instant la question, puis demanda un biberon de lait, et un petit déjeuner pour Tom. L'elfe s'inclina et disparut à nouveau sans un bruit, pour réapparaitre peu de temps après avec un large biberon dans une main, l'autre pointée vers un plateau flottant magiquement dans les airs. L'homme aux yeux verts prit Scorpius dans ses bras et lui donna le biberon, tout en faisant signe au jeune Tom de manger. Celui-ci fit la grimace, mais un haussement de sourcils du mangemort le convainquit de ne pas faire d'histoire et d'avaler ses muffins.

Il finissait le dernier d'entre eux, décidé à étrangler un des elfes de maison jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne la recette, quand Walburga entra dans leur chambre, habillée de brocart, coiffée et maquillée; bref une parfaite sorcière de sang pur. Elle s'inclina devant Tom, et laissa un sourire attendri franchir ses lèvres en voyant la façon dont ce mangemort inconnu s'occupait du nourrisson.

Harry tendit l'enfant à Tom et s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses yeux verts suivant chaque mouvement de l'adolescent. Alors que celui-çi cherchait un endroit où s'asseoir, le jeune homme l'attira à ses cotés, posant sa main de manière possessive sur sa hanche, puis regarda la mère de Sirius. Il y avait indubitablement un air de ressemblance entre eux, un dédain pour le reste du monde mais aussi des yeux pétillants qui semblaient recéler bien plus qu'on ne pouvait croire au premier abord.

« Nous vous devons des explications. »

Walburga aquiesça et s'assit dans un fauteuil que Kreattur venait de lui apporter, prête à les entendre.

« Je suis Harry Potter. Le fils de James et Lily Potter. Tom et moi venons du futur, non pas pour jouer les héros mais juste pour pouvoir vivre. »

La vieille femme pouvait y voir une logique en effet. Un Potter et un Riddle, ce n'était pas très commun.

« Et pourquoi atterrir chez moi? Sans vouloir vous vexer, ma famille a toujours soutenu le Lord dans ses actions et...

- Et c'est bien pour cela que nous ne doutons pas de votre entière coopération. Tom Riddle est bien plus que le Seigneur qu'il est devenu. Il mériterait sans doute davantage le respect... mais ne nous appesantissons pas plus longtemps. Nous sommes venus du futur, certes, mais nous avons transplané depuis votre maison. »

Les yeux de la quadragénaire tressaillirent. Comment un Potter avait-il pu pénétrer sa maison? Même si Riddle avait pu en demander l'utilisation, Walburga ne pensait pas que c'était le genre du jeune homme brun qu'elle voyait devant elle.

Remarquant son trouble intèrieur, le jeune Tom se leva, tenant toujours le petit bébé blond -qui maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ressemblait terriblement à sa nièce Narcissa au même âge- avant de s'agenouiller devant elle et de lui prendre la main.

« Harry était le... filleul de Sirius. Il lui a légué la maison... à sa mort. »

Le choc fut grand. Que Walburga sauve les apparences en public, c'était normal, elle devait se montrer digne de son rang, mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à apprendre qu'un de ses fils, un enfant qu'elle avait porté et chéri, même dans le futur, était mort. Et léguer la maison à un Potter! Fallait-il qu'il n'y ait plus d'héri-

« Regulus! »

Ce seul cri passa ses lèvres, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Non, son tout petit ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était pourtant la seule explication plausible pour que ce Potter soit devenu héritier. Mais pas son bébé, pas celui qui portait sur ses épaules la fierté de la famille, abandonné lâchement dans sa charge par son fils ainé qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, faisant ce qu'il croyait juste, idéaliste, idéologiste.

« Regulus et Sirius peuvent encore être sauvés. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes là. A cette époque précise.

- Mes fils vont mourir bientôt? »

Ce n'était plus la sang-pur qui parlait; mais la veuve éplorée qui voulait protéger ses enfants. Le jeune Potter la scruta de ses yeux verts, avant d'hocher la tête pour confirmer. Et le gouffre s'ouvrit sous les pieds de la mère.

« Regulus est en grand danger, comme beaucoup de mangemorts, certes -Tom eut un petit rire sans joie- mais plus encore. Votre fils s'est vu ou va se faire voir confier une tâche extrêmement importante par le Lord. Et il en ressortira bouleversé, Walburga, bien plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginez.

- Oh mon dieu... Il est parti hier, il n'a pas dit quand il rentrait, je lui ait trouvé une mine horrible mais mais.. Oh mon dieu! »

L'urgence brilla dans les yeux de Tom, qui se releva en regardant Harry d'un air alarmé. Regulus était en grand danger. En très grand danger! Le mangemort hocha de nouveau la tête en soupirant, se leva à son tour et transforma son costume de discours et celui de son amant en deux tenues de combat plus appropriés, deux moulantes combinaisons noires avec des plaques de peau de Magyar à pointes intégrées pour réfléchir les sorts, des bottes montantes en cuir noir et des ceintures auquelles étaient attachés toutes sortes de fioles aux aspects menaçants. Le tout aurait pu faire penser à une référence cinématographie à Matrix, mais c'eut été un anachronisme, et il n'y avait pas de cape. Leur dos était griffé d'un phénix s'envolant, un blason inconnu de Walburga, mais elle ne demanda rien, trop choquée. Elle ne réagit quasiment pas lorsque le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres -qui n'en avait que le nom- embrassa le front du bébé et le mit dans ses bras contre sa large poitrine de mère, en lui demandant de s'en occuper comme si c'était son fils, et qu'ils allaient tout faire pour lui ramener le sien.

Le Potter attrapa alors son amant par la taille, et effectua un transplanage d'escorte, au mépris des règles de bienséance et des protections anti-transplanages posés dans la maison.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Madame Black reprit ses esprits, et murmura, d'un ton suppliant; « Ramenez moi mes deux fils. »

Loin de là, sur une falaise, deux hommes venaient d'apparaitre. L'un était légèrement verdâtre, ne s'habituant pas à cette sensation d'être aspiré par le nombril, l'autre le tenait d'une main ferme pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Ses yeux verts scrutaient la côte à la recherche de l'ouverture, qu'il finit par trouver, trouée noire sur fond brun, bouche béante de l'enfer. Il frissonna inconsciemment, de mauvais souvenirs faisant remonter de la bile dans sa bouche, et son compagnon, comprenant son malheur, respecta son silence et le laissa se recueillir un instant.

« Tu es sûr qu'il y est?

- Oui. Je le sens. Je n'ai pas interrogé Kreattur mais j'ai vécu assez longtemps avec ce vieil elfe pour reconnaître les mutilations qu'il s'inflige lorsqu'il cache quelque chose. Il a fait léviter le plateau au lieu de le porter, car ses doigts sont brisés.

- Comment on va... faire? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres une nouvelle fois. »

Harry Potter eut un sourire ironique, qui disait clairement que pour souffrir une nouvelle fois, il faudrait déjà que la souffrance le quitte une fois. C'était sa compagne permanente, sa meilleure amie. Une amante insatiable qui se repaissait de ses plus noirs souvenirs, et Merlin seul savait combien ils étaient nombreux. Une main posée sur son bras et une plongée dans un regard chocolat lui redonnèrent des forces, et il haussa les épaules.

« Nous allons voir si ce vieux fol de Snape avait raison lorsqu'il disait que c'était ma rare insolence et ma propension à me jeter tête en avant dans les ennuis qui me sauvait la vie. »

Sortant deux baguettes noires et tordues, noueuses, enchâssés dans deux fragments d'os, les amants firent un geste négligent de la main et lévitèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Les signes cabalistiques se faisaient plus vifs à mesure qu'ils avançaient, prudents, et l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se creuser la cervelle pour faire revenir ses souvenirs. Il n'était pas amnésique, mais la mémoire des horcruxes était différente de celle d'un humain normal, et il y avait perdu en clarté. Tom savait qu'il était venu içi, il savait qu'il y avait commis d'horribles exactions, mais il ne ressentait rien, même pas de satisfaction ou de dégout, il ne se souvenait même pas du visage de ses victimes. L'adulte qu'il était -ou allait- devenir n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour l'humain, et ses seuls souvenirs étaient ceux -rares- où il prenait plaisir à des jeux cruels ou entrait dans une colère noire pour une action mal exécutée.

« Tom, nous sommes arrivés. »

Le jeune homme s'ébroua, et regarda le mur de pierres face à lui. Il rassembla ses connaissances parcellaires, et posa une main blanche et fine sur la roche, s'émerveillant de la sentir frémir sous ses doigts. D'un sifflement, il commença une incantation en Fourchelang, que reprit en canon Harry à ses cotés. L'ouverture leur opposa une certaine résistance au départ, mais leurs pouvoirs combinés eurent raison de son système de protection, et elle s'ouvrit sans un bruit, ne pouvant même pas prévenir son créateur d'une intrusion puisque celui-çi était devant elle. Ou du moins, avait-il la même signature magique.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité, mais n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que leurs yeux ne s'habituent à la pénombre. Du bruit et des explosions leur parvinrent aux oreilles, et Harry oublia toute prudence pour courir vers le lac, suivi par l'adolescent qui peinait à tenir le rythme.

Le spectacle était époustouflant. Dans un ballet pyrotechnique qui n'aurait pas détonné lors d'un concert de Rammstein, un homme, un jeune garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence, aux cheveux noirs et au visage terrifié, affrontait, seul, des inferis. Une multitude de cadavres putréfiés, aux orbites vides, dont la seule envie était de sentir une dernière fois un cœur battre dans leur poitrine, quand bien même ils l'auraient arrachés à un humain vivant. Regulus, car c'était bien lui, combattait les effets du poison qui envahissait son système, tout en maintenant une distance entre lui et les morts vivants, à coups de flammes, de coups de pied, de cris. Ses bras et ses jambes semblaient celles d'un phénix, car à chaque mouvement de celles-çi, une langue de feu s'enroulait et se déroulait comme un fouet. C'était de l'ancienne magie, ni blanche ni noire. Les lames de feu. Mais elles demandaient de l'énergie, plus qu'un seul garçon pouvait leur apporter, et Tom vit bien -malgré la nausée qui le prenait à la vue des gens qu'il avait tué et transformé- qu'il faiblissait.

A ses cotés, les yeux d'Harry luisaient en réfléchissant les flammes, et il rassembla ses forces pour l'assaut, alors que la barque prenait tranquillement son temps pour venir jusqu'à eux. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sinon regarder à cette distance, car ils auraient risqué de toucher ou de déséquilibrer Regulus. Dés que la barque fut suffisamment près du rivage, Tom sauta à l'intérieur, mais une poigne forte l'en empêcha.

« Tu restes içi! »

Les yeux furieux de son amant le tétanisèrent et il se contracta, attendant un coup qui ne vint jamais. L'homme aux yeux verts lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres comme pour s'excuser et embarqua dans la coquille de noix, lui interdisant de le suivre sous peine de terribles représailles, le laissant seul sur le rivage.

Tom dut faire un effort pour ne pas croire qu'il l'abandonnait, et se décida dans un accès de courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, à faire diversion. Se redressant, il se mit à cracher en Fourchelang, vomissant des malédictions et des imprécations contre ces cadavres ambulants qu'il méprisait. Entendant la voix de leur créateur, les inferis s'immobilisèrent un moment, permettant à Regulus de prendre un peu de répit et... de plonger à l'eau.

Était-il fou? C'était la question qui avait fusé des esprits des deux hommes du futur. Mais ils ne s'appesantirent pas sur le sujet, alors que les inferis tournaient pour moitié leur colère vers la barque contenant Harry, et pour autre vers Regulus, qui tentait de nager vers le rivage en crachotant. Un cri de désespoir s'échappa des lèvres de Tom lorsque le premier inferi toucha la barque et la fit chavirer, entrainant son amant dans les profondeurs, et il se sentit parcourut d'un éclair de magie.

« LAISSEZ LES!!! »

Comme un enfant, il se mit à pleurer, tombant à genoux en laissant sa baguette au sol, les mains sur les oreilles. Des scènes de torture et de morts lui passèrent devant les yeux, et il cria encore et encore, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il devenait la proie privilégiée des cadavres ambulants. Ceux-çi délaissèrent Regulus, permettant à un Harry enragé de l'attirer à lui d'un sort informulé et de commencer à le remorquer vers le rivage en lui hurlant dessus pour qu'il se bouge. Tom n'était pas du tout en état de se défendre pendant ce genre de crise; l'homme aurait du prévoir qu'avec leur chance légendaire il risquait d'en faire une, mais l'urgence avait pris le dessus.

« Bon sang, Regulus Black! On a pas fait tout ce chemin pour mourir! »

Le jeune homme toussota et cracha une flamme, prouvant à Harry que son sort ne devait pas être totalement sous contrôle, avant de lui jeter un regard perdu puis effrayé, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Mais l'homme avait d'autres chats à fouetter que ce regard, et si Regulus avait un problème avec son père, il n'allait pas s'amuser à le régler dans une mare entouré d'inferis. La seule chose qui comptait pour l'instant à ses yeux, c'était l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns qui pleurait sur le sol, sans défense.

Une nouvelle fois, il manquait à sa mission de le protéger contre tous, et cette pensée lui était insupportable. Un éclair de magie passa devant ses yeux, alors qu'il hurlait à son tour « Toom! ».

Et sous les yeux de Regulus, qui était en partie éveillé, un lien noir sembla apparaître entre les deux inconnus qui le sauvaient, avant d'exploser dans toutes les directions, faisant bruler d'un feu sombre les inferis qui étaient touchés. Le jeune Black sentit qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse, et en un temps record, lui et le sosie de Potter atteignirent le rivage. Baguette en main, l'homme aux yeux verts le lâcha lourdement sur le sol, où il resta sans bougé, paralysé par la peur et le poison, regardant l'autre se mettre à jeter des sorts de déflagrations qui illuminaient la caverne, d'une puissance terrifiante, tout en secouant d'une main l'adolescent au sol. Qui étaient-ils?

« Tom! TOM! Écoute moi! Je suis là, et personne ne te fera du mal! »

Deux yeux rouges le fixèrent alors, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter, d'une voix grave et nostalgique « My Lord ». Les yeux devinrent aussitôt chocolats, révélant l'infinie tristesse que l'adolescent avait à entendre ce titre, et il arrêta de trembler, même si les larmes et la magie qui coulait de lui semblaient hors de contrôle.

« Je veux maison.

- D'accord. On va rentrer au 12. Tu te rappelles? »

Tom regarda son amant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, puis parut se rappeler, alors qu'il se calmait tout à fait.

« Oui. Désolé... »

L'homme aux yeux verts ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'attira dans ses bras, témoignant une tendresse rare. Les sorts arrêtèrent de pleuvoir, et le silence revint dans la grotte, débarrassée des monstres. Une odeur de chair brulée souleva l'estomac du jeune, mais il repoussa la bile qui lui montait à la gorge, alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son amant pour se relever. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le mangemort au sol, qui grelottait sous l'effet du poison.

« Il faut l'emmener chez un médicomage!

- On ne peut pas. Le simple fait de transplaner pourrait le tuer.

- Mais tu l'a fait avec le.... »

Un regard noir d'Harry fit taire le jeune homme. C'était une partie de sa vie que le mangemort aux yeux verts souhaitait oublier. Même si c'était mauvais de rejeter ainsi son passé, Harry le faisait tout de même, et il n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir.

« Que fais-t-on alors?

- Je vais aller chercher de l'aide.

- Non! Laissa échapper Tom d'une voix suppliante, avant de se reprendre. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose...

- Tom, c'est la seule solution. Tu ne peux pas transplaner, alors que moi si. Et je ne serais pas long, et tu sais te servir de ta baguette. »

L'adolescent, ne trouvant rien à répliquer à cette logique implacable, se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme un enfant qui boude avant de s'accroupir auprès de Regulus qui avait écouté toute leur conversation sans y comprendre goutte.

Le mangemort aux yeux verts tenta un geste vers le plus jeune, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, avant de sortir de la grotte pour transplaner.

* * *

Tada, on entre tout de suite dans l'action, même s'il reste beaucouuup de zones d'ombres... J'espère que cela vous a plu! Biz!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les droits sur Harry Potter & Co. Je n'en fais qu'une simple utilisation personnelle sans en retirer le moindre bénéfice financier.  
Note: 6 mois sans chapitre. Wups? Et bien, la vie n'est pas toujours faite comme on le souhaite donc bon. Sachez seulement que j'ai réellement envie de finir cette fic. Même si ça doit me prendre 12 ans. Et merçi encore à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu, mais sachez que j'apprécie réellement vos petits messages =)

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Frères

La première chose qui frappa Regulus lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut le fait d'être dans son lit; il le voyait grâce aux couleurs vertes du plafond. La seconde chose, ce fut l'étreinte écrasante de sa mère, celle qu'on ne donne qu'aux gens que l'on aime et qui ont failli mourir. Les souvenirs du jeune Black étaient flous, et il finit par comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il se débattit pour se séparer de sa mère, mais Walburga Black était une femme dotée d'une grande force de caractère ET physique. Autant dire que le combat était perdu d'avance.

« Maman! Maman, lâche moi! »

Il finit par sentir le col de sa chemise s'humidifier, et se pétrifia. Jamais sa mère n'avait pleuré devant lui. Et encore moins pour lui. Le jeune mangemort redevint alors le petit Regulus qui adorait sa famille, et entoura de ses bras -malgré la grimace occasionnée par ses diverses blessures- Walburga, pour la rassurer sur son sort.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un bon moment, avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les fassent sursauter.

Harry Potter se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, propre et rasé de frais. Regulus se tendit alors que l'homme aux yeux verts le scrutait, ayant l'impression de se retrouver face à Dumbledore. Que faisait ce Potter chez eux? Et pourquoi l'avait-il empêcher de se sacrifier, lui qui faisait enfin une bonne chose de sa vie?

Walburga se leva alors, essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir en soie, avant de s'incliner bien bas devant le mangemort venu du futur qui lui avait sauvé un fils.

« Je vous suis redevable à jamais, monsieur Potter.

- Pas de ça entre nous, Walburga. Votre fils devait être sauvé, tout comme son frère. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose.

- Dites, et j'essaierais d'exaucer votre souhait.

- J'aimerais que vous rejoigniez l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Le jeune Black poussa un cri de stupeur. L'Ordre du Phénix? Cette bande de terroristes qui s'opposait au Lord? Sa mère n'en menait pas large non plus, les lèvres pincées, le visage pâle. Elle s'était attendue à de l'argent, à un serment sorcier, à tant de choses.. mais passer à l'ennemi, jamais. Cependant, une promesse était une promesse, et bien que reniant toutes les règles de la famille Black, elle devait s'y plier.

« Harry! »

L'adolescent brun entra dans la pièce, un air de reproche sur le visage, portant contre lui le petit Scorpius qui gazouillait sans queue ni tête. Une étincelle de désir et de jeu s'alluma dans les yeux du Survivant, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Tom qui soupira.

« Arrête ce petit jeu, et ne force pas ses gens à un choix qu'ils feraient volontiers une fois les enjeux expliqués.

- Quel petit jeu? »

L'humour sombre et déplacé d'Harry ne déstabilisa pas le jeune Lord, qui s'y était habitué. Il lui fourra l'enfant dans les bras, avec des yeux remplis de menace qui firent frémir d'anticipation le plus agé, avant de se tourner vers Walburga et son fils.

« Ce que Harry ne vous a pas dit, c'est pourquoi il... nous aimerions que vous rejoigniez l'Ordre. »

Voyant qu'aucun des Black ne parlait, il s'adossa contre le mur, nonchalant, essayant de passer outre le regard affamé de son amant sur son corps. De toute façon, dés qu'il faisait preuve d'un peu d'autorité, ça le mettait dans tous ses états, alors une fois de plus, une fois de moins...

« Regulus, nous savons que tu as voulu détruire un bijou que le Lord t'avait confié, et c'est la raison principale pour laquelle tu es encore en vie. Je vous épargnerais les détails sur sa valeur, sachez juste qu'il va nous permettre de nous dresser contre lui et de le... » Le mot tuer ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. « Comme tu n'as pas accompli la tâche que t'avais ordonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est de toute façon hors de question que tu sois laissé sans protection; il va te faire chercher et vouloir t'éliminer, tout comme vous, Walburga. Hors, nous avons besoin de vous en vie. Et le seul moyen de vous protéger efficacement, c'est d'intégrer la base ennemie. »

Le frère de Sirius se sentit soudainement mal. Certes, il n'était pas d'accord sur tous les points avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'avait pas calculé les implications de ses actes. Par sa faute, sa mère et lui devraient rejoindre ce ramassis d'amoureux des moldus... quelle honte.

Voyant son malaise, Harry traversa la pièce pour venir près de lui, et lui montra sa marque des ténèbres, ce qui le laissa comme deux ronds de flans. Un Potter, mangemort? Impossible, les Potter avaient tous été assassinés pendant les premières années de la guerre, exception faite du fils.

« Regulus, je sais qu'il t'es difficile de mettre ton allégeance de coté, mais il faut imaginer que tu fais parti d'un troisième camp dans cette guerre. Je ne porte pas plus que toi les moldus dans mon coeur, pour tout te dire je les hais, mais jamais les sorciers ne pourront se passer d'eux. Ils sont trop nombreux pour qu'on les extermine, ils apportent le sang frais et les idées dont notre communauté a besoin pour évoluer. Le Lord ne pourra jamais asseoir sa domination sur eux, ni sur tous les sorciers, surtout par la terreur. Il faut mettre fin à la guerre, Regulus, et si cela signifie trahir le Lord et rallier l'ennemi, tant pis. Il y a déjà eu trop de sorciers et sorcières à tomber. Et ensuite, quand nous seront de nouveau en paix, alors on fera changer les choses, doucement, par petits coups, d'une façon vraiment serpentarde. Marches tu? »

Le jeune Black resta un moment à regarder le mangemort dans les yeux, avant d'attraper sa main gauche de la sienne et de sceller leur accord d'une poigne forte.

« Je marche à tes cotés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est allé trop loin sur la pente de la folie, et il n'a plus rien de l'homme qu'il fut. »

Harry aquiesça, l'air douloureusement au courant de ce fait, avant de se relever, tenant toujours l'enfant contre lui, et de venir se poster sur le coté de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns, l'air soudain passionné.

« Vous qui marchez à mes cotés, faites allégeance à notre maître véritable, Tom Riddle, qui nous conduira à la paix et au pouvoir, à la fin de la haine et à la suprématie de la magie sur la science! »

Walburga Black tomba aussitôt à genoux, tête levée vers son ancien camarade de classe, et fut rejointe par son fils qui sortit du lit sans broncher pour prêter serment. En cet instant, le jeune homme fragile qu'était devenu Tom comprit ce qu'il avait du ressentir autrefois devant ses mangemorts. L'enivrant chuchotis du pouvoir l'envahit, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait et que ses yeux prenaient une couleur sang. Mais la main d'Harry sur son épaule le ramena sur terre, et il se sentit soudain nauséeux et faible.

« Relevez vous. S'il vous plait. » furent les seules paroles qu'il arriva à prononcer avant d'être saisi d'un frisson et de s'abandonner plus franchement contre son amant, qui le cala contre lui avant de parler de nouveau.

« Demain, j'irais voir Dumbledore avec Regulus pour qu'il nous accepte dans l'Ordre. Je vous rappelle que nous devons nous comporter comme si nous nous étions totalement repentis. Et, Walurga, s'il vous plait, essayez de faire comprendre à Sirius ce que vous ressentez réellement pour lui. Il n'y a que vous pour le sauver. La maison est-elle sous un Fidelius?

- Non, Harry, Déclara la quadragénaire, l'air interrogateur. Il n'y en a pas besoin puisqu'elle est incartable...

- D'içi peu, vous serez considérés comme des traitres à leur sang par le Lord. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il voudra personnellement s'occuper de vous... »

L'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse venir içi acheva de convaincre les Black, qui acceptèrent de passer un charme de Fidélius, prenant comme gardien du secret Tom. C'était le moins à même d'être interrogé à ce sujet, et sa résistance admirable à toutes sortes de médecine lui permettrait de passer outre le Véritaserum.

« Harry?

- Hm?

- Tu crois vraiment que... enfin... que je peux exercer le pouvoir? Dans mon état?

- Ne te préoccupes pas de ça. Les gens veulent une icône vers qui se tourner quand ça va mal, et tu es cette icône pour les mangemorts et les sang-purs, comme je l'ai été pour les opposants au Lord en mon temps. Être cette icône ne signifie pas pour autant que tu dois prendre des décisions seuls, ou assurer le pouvoir, juste le faire croire. Tout ce qui doit t'importer, pour l'instant, my little Lord, c'est guérir. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été chuchoté au creux de l'oreille de l'adolescent, le faisant frissonner. Guérir. Comment voulez-vous guérir d'une maladie qui vous prive de vos forces, de votre mental, de vos souvenirs? Il savait que tout finirait par s'arranger, mais le chemin à parcourir semblait si long, il y avait tant à accomplir, et ils étaient si seuls...

Remarquant l'état d'esprit de son amant, Harry le fit s'allonger sur le lit de Sirius, avant de commencer à parsemer son cou de baisers, lui chuchotant des berceuses en Fourchelang, qui vinrent à bout des défenses du jeune homme et le firent sombrer dans le sommeil. Le mangemort aux yeux verts resta longtemps à le regarder dormir, laissant tomber le masque d'impassibilité qu'il portait en permanence et dévoilant un visage dévoré par la culpabilité et la souffrance. Deux amants il avait déjà perdu, et il savait que la vie du troisième ne tenait qu'à un fil. La vie de Tom dépendait de l'accomplissement de leur mission. Et personne ne viendrait se mettre en travers de celle-çi, sans quoi ils comprendraient que Harry méritait sa marque. Foi de Potter.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, vers 10h, une bien étrange réunion se tenait au 12. Jamais Walburga n'aurait cru un jour prendre son petit déjeuner de manière informelle avec son fils, un Potter, et -last but not least- le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres. Surtout quand le-dit Seigneur donnait le biberon à un adorable bambin en lui faisant des grimaces. L'ambiance était paisible, chacun faisant semblant d'être absorbé dans la dégustation de son assiette, même si tout le monde échangeait des regards peu discrets. Regulus semblait avoir complètement récupéré de ses aventures, même si son teint verdâtre témoignait qu'il se serait bien passé de devoir se rendre à Poudlard. Finalement, le jeune homme posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« My Lord, cet enfant est votre fils? »

Les deux hommes venus du futur échangèrent un long regard avant que Tom ne prenne la parole sur un signe d'Harry. Regulus amenait sur la table un sujet qu'il aurait préféré éviter quelques temps encore, mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence: il ne pourrait garder Scorpius pour la vie.

« Non, Regulus. C'est le dernier survivant des Malfoy.

- Le dernier? Ils sont tous morts? Demanda Walburga, en repensant à sa nièce.

- Ils vont tous périr, en effet, pour avoir apporter leur soutien à la mauvaise cause. Je crois que Narcissa est enceinte non?

- Oui, la naissance est prévue pour dans peu de temps mais... C'est tellement bizarre de savoir ce qui va leur arriver...

- Nous sommes là pour empêcher ce futur de s'accomplir. D'ailleurs, Walburga, nous aurons besoin de votre aide pour convaincre Lucius et Narcissa de s'occuper de Scorpius comme s'il était leur fils. »

La femme brune fit la moue en réfléchissant. Mettre l'enfant dans les bras de sa nièce en lui imposant de le considérer comme son fils risquait d'être un peu compliqué. Les Malfoys n'aimaient pas vraiment accueillir des orphelins, et elle allait avoir besoin d'une excuse en écaille de dragon pour les convaincre. Mais peu à peu, un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Oh, elle avait trouvé une façon toute simple de faire devenir Scorpius un membre de cette famille.

« Ce sera fait, Mylord. Étant donné que nous devons nous attendre à voir des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix débarquer içi sous peu, il faudrait cependant s'en occuper dés aujourd'hui. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit vu d'eux, n'est ce pas? »

Harry sourit devant l'intelligence redoutable de la sorcière, avant d'acquiescer. Ça lui faisait un peu mal de devoir se séparer si vite du nourrisson, surtout vu l'importance qu'il revêtait pour lui, mais ils en avaient fait la promesse à Draco et Astoria, et le mangemort aux yeux verts respectait ses promesses, toujours.

À ses cotés, les mains de Tom avaient blanchis, montrant son combat intérieur entre sa raison et ses sentiments. Lui aussi savait qu'était venu le temps de laisser vivre le bout de chou, mais c'était le dernier lien qui le reliait à ce futur/passé. Et il avait tellement de souvenirs s'y rapportant... La main de Regulus se posa sur son épaule, en une tape fraternelle un peu rouillée, pour lui montrer qu'il était avec lui, et le jeune homme déglutit avant d'effacer les fantômes de ses yeux et d'enlacer le petit blond qui dormait dans ses bras.

* * *

« J'aurais voulu que jamais il ne nous oublie.

- Qui te dit qu'il nous oubliera?

- Harry, il n'a même pas quatre mois! La prochaine fois qu'il nous verra, nous serons de parfaits étrangers pour lui!

- Non. Je peux te l'assurer.

- Comment? »

Un seul regard dans les émeraudes de son amant assura Tom qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais qu'il ne lui dirait pas pourquoi non plus. Le jeune homme savait que Harry était dépositaire de beaucoup de secrets -trop, d'ailleurs- mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il voulait se sentir utile, qu'il voulait savoir si l'enfant de Draco vivrait entouré d'amour, dans une famille qui l'aimerait, qui l'accepterait. Une famille comme Harry et lui n'avaient jamais connu.

Des flashs de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, de l'orphelinat où on l'avait obligé à retourner chaque été. Torture suprême. Ses pensées suivant sans doute le même chemin, le mangemort aux yeux verts l'attira à lui, posant simplement sa joue contre la sienne.

L'entrée de Regulus dans la chambre les fit se séparer à contrecœur, et le jeune Black leur fit un sourire crispé, manquant s'incliner. Les habitudes étaient dures à perdre, surtout quand elles avaient été inculqués sous la morsure du Doloris.

« C'est l'heure d'y aller.

- Bien. Je te rejoins en bas. »

C'était un ordre, ni plus ni moins, mais qui ne sortait pas de la bouche de Tom. Harry faisait un bien meilleur chef qu'il ne serait jamais, et il se demandait encore comment son ancienne personne avait pu s'attirer tant d'adeptes. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir, le jeune Riddle.

« Promets que tu vas revenir. »

Harry soupira. Son jeune compagnon était encore trop fragile pour qu'il réponde autre chose que « oui », mais il savait qu'un jour il ne pourrait tenir ses promesses, et ça l'enrageait de savoir que la guérison de Tom devait passer par cette phase de constante réaffirmation de leurs sentiments. Il voulait l'ancien Tom, celui qui partageait sa vision du monde, son humour noir et son dédain pour le reste du monde. Il voulait retrouver l'homme qui avait partagé ses nuits, qui l'avait fait hurler de plaisir, celui qui jouait avec ses sentiments. Mais il savait qu'il ne l'aurait plus jamais, et son cœur saignait.

« Je te le promets. Et toi, tu restes içi sagement, et tu n'oublies pas de manger correctement, d'accord? »

L'ancien Lord Noir fit la grimace en voyant les yeux verts d'Harry le fixer fermement. Avec ce genre de tournures de phrases, il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à un repas. Mais c'était peu cher payé comparé à ce que venait de lui dire son mangemort, au final. Un repas contre une vie.

« Très bien. Ah, et révise un peu tes boucliers d'Occlumencie, s'il te plait. »

Tom n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot montrant son accord, mais une fois de plus, Harry l'avait perçé à jour. Il rougit devant le reproche sous-jacent du mangemort, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'abaisser complètement ses défenses un court instant. Le jeune homme fut satisfait de sentir l'autre frémir contre sa bouche, mais ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction sauvage qu'il aurait. Deux mains calleuses vinrent entourer son visage avec force, l'empêchant de reculer, un corps viril se plaqua contre sa forme fragile, et le baiser lui fut rendu avec une intensité qui le laissa incapable de réagir pendant un long moment, avant qu'ils ne basculent tous deux sur le lit dans un fracas épouvantable, lui faisant pousser un gémissement involontaire. Mélange de douleur mais également de désir, qui ne parvint cependant pas à stopper Harry, continuant ses actions répréhensibles sur le corps du brun, s'étant attaqué à son cou et sa pomme d'Adam avec une violence presque primaire. Ils auraient pu continuer encore un long moment ainsi, mais le mangemort s'arrêta soudainement, se crispant contre son amant, avant de lever des yeux verts à couper le souffle vers le visage cramoisi et déboussolé de Tom. La folie avait fait son nid dans son regard, et ne demandait qu'à prendre son envol, toujours plus haut. Cette flamme particulière s'éteignit cependant, alors qu'il se relevait en embrassant les paupières du jeune homme, qu'il avait clos pour pleurer, avant de quitter la pièce en silence.

Une fois son compagnon parti, le jeune Riddle explosa en sanglots, attrapant un oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs. Il n'y arriverait jamais. À chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir progressé dans sa relation avec le Potter, celui-çi relevait les barrières de son coeur, le laissant sur sa faim, le laissant seul avec son désir, son amour. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui que Harry aimait. Qu'il n'était que le pâle reflet de l'homme qu'il fallait pour le mangemort. Que les rôles auraient du être inversés, qu'il aurait du protéger Harry et non pas devoir lui imposer à nouveau une charge si importante sur les épaules. Il n'était qu'un poids, qu'une réminiscence de sa vie passée et une douleur.

Sachant pertinemment l'état dans lequel son amant se trouvait, le mangemort ne retourna pas le voir avant de partir. Il demanda simplement à Walburga de s'assurer qu'il allait bien d'içi quelques heures -avant, ce serait suicidaire pour la Lady, prit le bras de Regulus et, après un dernier mouvement de tête en direction de la mère de Sirius et un baiser dans les cheveux de Scorpius, il les fit transplaner sans un bruit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes atterrissaient devant les grilles de Poudlard. Malgré le soleil qui faisait une apparition suffisante pour réchauffer un peu l'air, aucun élève n'était dehors. Quoi de plus normal en temps de guerre? Harry prit le temps de regarder le château, de se rappeler la vie qu'il y avait vécu. Les peines, les joies, tout remonta un instant. Mais seulement un faible instant. Quand à Regulus, à ses cotés, il semblait muet. Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire un pas en avant, le jeune Black retrouva sa langue.

« Comment va-t-on faire pour entrer? »

Le Potter le regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'humour dans ses yeux verts.

« Tout simplement. Par la grande porte. »

Et enfin, il poussa d'une main les barres du portail d'entrée, un sourire sadique sur le visage alors que des silhouettes transplanaient tout autour d'eux, leur hurlant de ne plus bouger et de lever les mains en l'air. Se tournant vers l'un d'entre eux, il plongea ses yeux verts dans un regard à moitié déterminé et choqué, avant de sourire plus largement et de saluer l'homme. « Bonjour, petit frère ».

* * *

Désolé, désolé, désolé encore et encore? Je ne promets pas de chapitre avant un bout de temps, mais bon, tout mettre en place, c'est long, surtout quand je pense à tout ce qui forme le background de cette histoire... Toujours une fin bizarre à ce chapitre, mais que voulez vous, j'aime être sadique. Les plus intelligents d'entre vous auront compris de qui notre mangemort préféré parle, j'espère! Et si rien ne devient un peu plus clair, au moins, vous en apprenez un peu plus sur la relation Tom/Harry...  
See ya! Love.  
FR.


End file.
